Revenge shots
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate and felicity each take revenge shots at each other's mates
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey sat on the couch watching tv Kate was off to work and the pups were at school and he had a day off from his job then he received a text from Felicity "hey big boy are you alone?"

Humphrey gulped but decided to lie "No I'm not." Then her next response scared him "don't lie to me i saw her leave for work,now open the door." Humphrey gulped and went to the door and opened it felicity was standing there with a red shirt and jeans she smiled seductively at him "hi."she greeted then she pushed Humphrey into the house then she closed the door behind her.

Humphrey backed away "Felicity you have a boyfriend now,and 1 affair was enough for me." Felicity cackled "yeah just like one was enough for her." Humphrey raised an eyebrow "huh?" "Just a day after i introduced you guys to Graydon she fucked him in his house."Felicity said with a little disgust Humphrey was a little surprised at first but accepted that punishment "i had that coming." Felicity laughed then frowned "really Humphrey you're just gonna let her bang any man she pleases huh."

Humphrey shook his head "no not just anyone." Felicity snorted "yeah okay,look Humphrey the first time we fucked that was for payback she screwed me over my high school crush so I'm gonna screw her over as many times as i like even if that means sleeping with her husband." Felicity said as she unbuttoned her jeans pulled them down and off as well as her underwear.

"Here's what's gonna happen Humphrey:you're gonna pull down those pants and underwear,you're gonna insert that wolf inside my ass and then you're gonna fuck me until i can't feel my legs got it?"felicity said in a commanding tone Humphrey chuckled nervously "I'm not really feeling my best sexy self right now." Felicity snarled "Now Humphrey!" Humphrey flinched she was as scary as eve is.

Humphrey hesitantly took his pants off and underwear felicity leaned over the back of the couch "right here on this couch."felicity commanded Humphrey entered inside her and began thrusting the couch rocked with Humphrey's thrusting. "Ahhh ssshit."Felicity moaned Humphrey felt incredibly guilty over this "Faster come on!"felicity exclaimed Humphrey thrusted faster and harder "Whoo!"felicity cheered felicity gripped the throw pillow next to her Humphrey groan as he felt his orgasm coming until.

The front door opened and in stepped Kate "Humphrey i finished my shift ear...ly."kate stared at the sight before her mouth agap Humphrey froze in complete terror and felicity just stared at Kate. Humphrey pulled out of felicity and stepped away from her felicity stood up Kate dropped her bags and took her shoes off.

"that's twice in my own home felicity have you no respect?" Kate asked frowning felicity shrugged "i wasn't gonna fuck him at my house." Kate nodded her head and glared at Humphrey then she pointed at him to stand in the kitchen which he did without hesitantion "anything else you like to add?"Kate asked "nope."felicity responded then out of nowhere Kate tackled felicity to the ground and began choking her felicity's legs kicked around and flailed into the air.

Humphrey just watched the sight in front of him Kate was on top of Felicity choking and slapping her around then she grabbed her hair and stood her up then she threw her over the smaller couch that was sitting further back near the wall.

Kate ran at the couch then jumped over it landing on top of Felicity. Humphrey could see and hear is the sound of Kate's snarling and her fist raising into the air and quickly being brought down felicity's left leg kickd up and hit the couch Kate's snarling stopped as she stood up and stomped towards the door but not before giving Humphrey a command "get her out of here." Kate marched to her car barefoot and started it then driving off to pay Graydon a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate knew for a fact Graydon wasn't home right now so she called him "Hi Graydon i was just wondering where are you right now?" "At Starbucks eating lunch why?"he responded "no reason."kate said as she hung up Kate thought long and hard and she figured out which starbucks he's at.

**With Graydon **

Graydon was finishing his lunch but decided to go to the bathroom he entered the bathroom and went to the Last stall he pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet then he heard the bathroom door open it was Kate "Graydon are you in here?" Graydon was stunned "kate what are you doing here?!" Kate walked over to the stall he was in "i wanted to see how you were we haven't talk since our session." Graydon chuckled nervously "I'm fine Kate." "Open the door so we can talk normally."Kate said getting tired of speaking through the door "I'm cool thanks."Graydon quickly said Kate shrugged her shoulders "alright." Then she crawled under the gap under the door then she stood back up.

Kate stared at Graydon "here's the thing Graydon i just caught Humphrey Humping felicity in my house apparently she found out what we did."Kate said a little upset Graydon gulped "well we had that coming i guess." Kate chuckled "uh yeah not gonna fly she did that twice." Graydon raised an eyebrow "twice?"

"The first time was way before you,i fucked you to pay her back and now she did it again."kate stated Graydon was gonna speak but Kate shushed him "enough talk Graydon time for sexy fun." Kate unbuttoned her dress pants and pulled them and her underwater down.

"We're not leaving until we're both covered in cum."kate stated Graydon sighed then got on his knees and got to work Graydon licked Kate's crotch causing her to squeal Kate nostrils flared and vher teeth clenched Graydon stood up and Kate turned around and Graydon mounted her and began trusting "oh fuck yeah yeah,faster faster."kate commanded.

Graydon groaned in pleasure "oh fenrir what have i gotten myself into?" Kate looked back at him with a pleasured looked then pressed her cheek against the stall wall kate began drooling and her eyes rolled back as she snorting sounds like a pig. The entire stall was shaking like crazy until Graydon stop as her orgasm inside her "uuugh(snort)."Kate groaned Graydon pulled out of her and they both exited the stall pulling up their pants "thanks Gray."Kate said walking out the bathroom with a mischievous grin.


End file.
